


Dhaarta 1

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Dhaarta 1

Jaime ha soo baxay qosol ah in margi oo la soo dhaafay ceeryaan ah in iyaga, tiro xeerearka hawada Ciqaahtii leh carafta baaruud ah, geerida iyo cudurada. Ma jiraan wax tagay ka dib markii dagaalkii ka, iyo sharaf wixii lagu qeexin isku dayeen in ay soo kabsadaan, qoyska ma jiro, dalka ma jirin, ma laha wax magac ahaa. Waxba sababta oo ah Cersei, waxba laakiin xusuuso indhaha oo cagaaran, iyo burbur amni iyo weli naagta at kooxdiisa dhicin inay u gudub su'aasha, sidaas si toos ah u, sida doqon sida had iyo jeer, sidaas darteed ay ka buuxaan sharaf. Brienne of Tarth, ganaax.

\- Waajib ma aha in aad ilaaliso Tommen, Myrcella? Ma adiga iyo wiilashaadaba-Jaime isaga sababay nimco badan in lagu weydiiyo marka kuwa kale oo badan ka fikiray wax karaahiyo ah, marka wiilasha lahaa yaqaan no kale oo aan ahayn aabbihii ayaa cabtaan Robert Baratheon, markuu sameeyey dadaal u lahayn dhow.

-Carruurtiisii iyagu ma aha in aan lagu amray categorical oo duqoodi shax isagoo si ula diriraan gabadha, wuxuu ahaa macangag iyo wax la soo dhaafay waxaan rabay in ceeryaan in in isnacsiiyeen ayay cirka u sare, waxay ahayd inaan ilaalino neefsada afka, halkaas oo tagay baxo an sida cadaabta. Cersei marna ha igu is ogow iyaga. Wax ay sidoo kale bixiyaan ayaan leeyahay. Maxaa ku siin kara aabbe xoogdaran iyo sidoo kale la filaan ah? Xidhaan, waxaa dhaanta hab in. Xidhay oo i soo raac.

Jaime ma hubiyo in uu qorshaha ahaa in shaqada, Brienne ahaa Xaafoo ku filan oo ay ku kalsoon tahay isaga, in uu raaco mar isaga u dhaartay Daenerys Targaryen ku kici lahaa seef uma hayno oo boqortooyadiisa, laakiin tallaabada xigta ee ay ahayd in ay siiso hubin iyo gabadh of Tarth ka tago sidii uu u qalmay, curyaan ahaa ee badda ah oo gudcur, xitaa bixinta dembiyadii uu.

\- Xaggee ayaynu se aadaynaa? Waxay weydiiyo dhowr saacadood ka dib, taas oo meel qorraxdu u bedeley iyo King ee soo caga noqday dhibic in masaafada u. Sidaa darteed anigana waxaa shaki leh oo uu isaga ma canaanan karin, qofna u yimid isaga ku kalsoon tahay ka dib Aerys Targaryen iyo ka sokow, uu marna iyada ayaa sheegay in uu u socday inay qaataan Tarth. Waxa jira oo keliya ku amartay in uu isaga iyo iyada, gabar arinku raac, isaga soo raacay, ka dib markii anshaha Sansa Stark ahaa oo caafimaad qaba, badbaadin iyo dhawrsan.

-A dhow tuulada ayuu ku jawaabay, wuxuu ahaa dhiibdhiibka faras dhaqso, tan iyo qorraxda helo ahaa dhulka, hadha beeleedyada Banaadir by dawacooyinku ay of color dhiig, kaliya dhiig dhab cad loogu talagalay oo hooskii fantastic abuuray dhirta oo.

\- Ka dibna halkaas oo aanu u tegi doonaa? Brienne isaga kuurgalnay iyo inuu dib u tag time in marka ay dib u wada safray King ee soo caga, markii uu ahaa nin dhamaystiran, markii aadan ka maqan gacanta iyo waxa kula qiimaha.

Ninkii wuxuu uma maarmi waayay aad ku siiyo jawaab, mararka qaarkood waxay quustaan Brienne, kuwaas oo rabay oo gacanta ku wanaagsan labadaba iyo carrabkiisa ka gooyay, haddii wax su'aalo ah ay, Dhaar, iyaga oo xariif in la joojiyo. Waxay gaadheen tuulo ku taala dib u dhiska markii xidiga ugu horeeya ee u muuqday on jid toosan ee, Samada oo dahab ah-iyo guduud, inta u dhaxaysa dhiig iyo madow. Sida had iyo jeer, dadka eegay iyaga at xaqiraad cad oo wejigooda lagu muujiyo in ay u gudbin burbur ee hubka u jahaadka, iyana mar dambe ay doonayeen in ka badan oo ku saabsan dagaalka ka ogaado, Misra laba ee ka iftiimaya eexdeen, kii hubkiisa u qarinayaan ka yar Swiska ahaa adhi oo yeey iyo libaaxyo isu eg.

-Ser Jaime, ayaan halkan kula tahay waxaan innaba ma xasilli karto, ayay tidhi, halka weli iska ilaalinta guryaha, tavern iyo garbahaarey ee ka yar dhismaha, halkaas oo milkiilayaasha soo food eegay xun, waxaan shaki ku jirin rajeynaya prompt ay martigalisa si wax xoogaa ah. Jaime hore u ogaa iyo ma dhibaato inay ka jawaabaan obviousness ee haweenka bilowday haddana inay xanaaqaan.

Ma doonayo in aan ku jirin ayay hudheelkii ka jeediyey khudbad gaaban, waa meesha Septon Sare, wadaad cas, geed maydhan biyaha ilaah ama Qaraqmay? Ma daryeel kaas oo isaga ay keenaan ii-ayuu yiri, iyada oo waxa u muuqatay in laba jibbaaran ah iyo aad codka ka dhigay isaga daa Brienne a digniin. Waxaad hooyaday aadan, aad mudadii uu isaga ugu majaajiloodeen, sida uu ku daawaday tuulada ay ku yaaceen inay u hoggaansamaan amarrada uu inta ay ahaayeen sida ugu dhakhsaha badan ee suurtogalka ah. Have Guardajuramentos ah?

-S-haa tahay, ma waxaad u malaynaysaa wax yeelo, sax ah? Copyright dhaaratay inaad ku hagayso nabadda ee Queen ah! -Still maamula in ay qaataan Jaime ee seef gacanta, maxaa yeelay lahaa barbaro, oo muujinaysa sida badan ayaa weli la gabadhii way ku jirayna hubkiisa u siday, oo wuxuu u maleeyey ka soo cayda dadka kale uga ilaaliso lahaa.

'Waxaan dhaartooda aad u tiro badan sida aan hadda xusuustay, isagu dan, korinta seeftiisii galay madow, kaas oo jeexjeexay mar shid guduudan sida dhiig. Mid ka mid ah war dheeraad ah oo aan micno doonaan in ay ilaahyada, wax kasta oo.

Waqtigaas, Septon tuulada yar oo u muuqday dhowr daqiiqo ka dib, halka tashanin Jaime Brienne ku saabsan qabanayaan waxyeelo u tuulooyinka. Waxa uu guntanaa dhoola kalsooni on bushimeheeda, istaahila maanta gadood ka ah iyo iyada cirfiid, taas oo iyana waxay ku yidhaahdeen, oo ahaa kaduudka iyo qaado in dhaqdhaqaaq jir ah oo halis ku.

-Bal aan ku bilaawno this, seef qummaati ugu galay qoorta Septon, kuwaas oo bilaabay inuu iska gariiri marka eegaya caarada of Guardajuramentos si ay af badan yahay sida ay u kala gooyay habeenkii ah. Brienne udhaqaaqday in ay joojiyaan weerarka iyo Jaime. Dude, waxaan doonayaa inaan na si aad u guursato. Isla markiiba. Waxaan leenahay maya markhaatiyaal ama lakabka maanta gadood ka jeediyey khudbad gaaban oo waxba si ay u siiyaan this marka laga reebo waxaan ku leeyihiin, Brienne eegay gacanta dahabka sida koob oo dagaal, iyo in xaqiiqda, waxay ahayd sida aan waxtar lahayn ka mid ah.

Tabo inay ka hadlaan ninkii, halka qof walba isaga agagaarka faqayaan cayda iyo kaftanka isu eg, dhegotirto Brienne ee Dimuqraadiyadda.

\- Tani ma kaftan ahaan? Waxay weydiiyo, ku dul weyn si ay meesha laba qabtay dood ku saabsan nin qarashkeeda, oo kaa caawin lahaa dib u dhisid meesha septum maydhan biyaha, halkaas oo sida xaqiiqada ah ilaahyo ma waxaa jiray.

-Ma aha kaftan, Brienne. Anigu waxaan kala jebin dhaar iyo mid kale sameeyaan. Waxaa laga soo qaadayaa in xubno ka tirsan Askarta Royal ma guursan karo ama carruur leedahay, ma u malaynay in ay ma dili karaa boqorkooda, laakiin waxaan uma ihi xubin ka ah Askarta of the Queen iyo iyada dawacooyinku ay Targaryen, sidaas darteed waan ku samayn karaa wixii ii fidiyaa cidduu doono iyo waxa ka filanayn, waxa aad ku guursadaan. Waan ogahay in aad hana burinina aad qabato iyo kani yahay sida kaliya ee aan ka heli si aan keligaa-Jaime noqon sameeyey lahayn u dhaqaaqo lawga ama wax, laakiin weli in uu indhaha of Brienne iyo kuwa ka yimid oo dhan si ay caleenta, anigana waxaa sidaas geesiyiinta sida marka badbaadiyey buu god ku orsadiiba in Harrenhal, xasuus ah in weli la rujin ee xasuusta ee labada iyo, shaki ku jirin, ayuu ku lahaa rukunka in qabsatid daqiiqad in. Brienne of Tarth, xaasnimada Guardajuramentos, Bella. Waxaan doonayaa in aan aad guursato. Ma waxaad odhan doontaan dhaartii ila jirin?

Wixii Jaime, Brienne ahaa more hufan badan samada ku habeenkaas Magaalada Mumbai, sidaas yaabin ahaa inuu reply, haa tahay la yaabay, laakiin run, haa tahay oo uu nin mijir ahaa inta lagu guda jiro safray, iyo reeraha la, dhaarasho in qofna jebiso lahaa oo wuxuu rajaynayay ma jebin, xitaa marka la warkiisiina wuxuu ahaa ku raran yihiin, laakiin "weligaa" ayaa ka dhawaajisay cabsi iyo dhalanteed, laakiin ku filan in qof isaga oo kale isaga waafaqsanaynina lahaa.


End file.
